Kaikuro
Kaikuro "Kai" Raoson is a 35-year-old male Human Paladin, employed at the Wayward Riders company, known for his dibilitating stammer, nervous personality and gentle nature. = History = (This is still very tentative and subject to change. It's probably breaking lore, which is why I might change it. :P ) A large group of humans had colonized an island off the coast of the Eastern Kingdoms in an attempt to create a utopian society. It's development began some years before the threat of the Scourge, and it continued to remain untouched and ignored by the Scourge. The colony, known by it's inhabitants as "Raisuran", attempted to develop an independent culture, including a new language. Born and raised here was Kaikuro Raoson, who grew up learning that this culture was truly perfect and anyone saying otherwise was a heretic. As he grew older, Kaikuro began to reject the philosophies presented by this society and was soon labeled as a heretic. Rejected by his family and friends, he attempted to leave the society and joined a group of resistors who attempted to unveil the corruption in the society and government. However, the resistance attempts were a failure. Kaikuro and his companions were captured and sentenced to be executed. Kaikuro will not speak much of what happened to him beyond this. At age 20, he somehow escaped his sentence and his broken society and ended up in Stormwind, where he tried to scratch together a living and forget about whatever happened to him in his uncertain past. He has always shown a strength in the Light, and took on training to become a Paladin. He struggled to learn Common, and adapt to the new culture around him. At age 35, he is currently employed at the Wayward Riders courier company, having joined out of desperation for a well-paying job unaware of rumors that they, despite claiming to be a legitimate company, dip their toes in some less-than-savory business. = Personality and Physical= Kaikuro is a nervous, jittery man who has a very thin, frail build and is generally unhealthy. He has shoulder-length black hair. Thick stubble grows around his mouth, chin, and the sides of his face. His face is rather long, with a square jaw, jutting, apparent cheekbones, a slightly hooked nose, and a deeply set left eye. His right eye is missing and is covered at almost all times by an eyepatch. He is usually slouching and walks with his head lowered. He talks with his hands often, and has very many nervous gestures such as rubbing the back of his neck, crossing his arms, and chewing his nails. He speaks with a consistent stammer, and with little self confidence, he usually blunders and beats around the bush before saying anything meaningful. He is very physically weak and is not very formidable in any means, but what he lacks in strength, he makes up for with a heart of gold. He is studying to be a Healer, and cares just as much for his friends' physical health as he does their emotional health. He is open to being a helping hand and a listening ear almost all of the time, no matter how he is feeling personally. He is willing to sacrifice everything he has for the wellbeing of others. He is gentle, tenderhearted and compassionate. He is a man of strong morals- he is very dedicated to upholding the Light and doing what he believes is right. It is easy for him to spiral into a nervous breakdown during a crisis, and he loses his wits and begins to come up with outlandish ideas that would get him into an even bigger mess then before. Emotionally he is rather dramatic at times, and usually has a slightly over-the-top reaction to more strenuous events. He can be, at times, hard to reason with when he has his mind set on a particular goal. He tends to take people too seriously, and is very slow when it comes to sarcasm and more "subtle" forms of jokes. While he sometimes tries to be funny, he usually fails miserably. (Yet, it is the very nature of failing to be funny that sometimes makes people laugh.) He is a creative individual. His hobbies include drawing, painting, gardening, hiking, cooking and horseback riding. He is an herbalist and alchemist, and trains these skills and hobbies in his spare time. He usually does these things alone, as accompaniment makes him nervous and less capable to do these things to the best of his ability, unless he is around the rare perosonality that supports him during these activities and allows him to feel loose and carefree. (An example would be his friend Liante.) He has a strange quirk that is rare for Paladins: he has an abundance of inborn affinity with the Light, so he learns new spells and tecniques very quickly, but he cannot heal or strengthen himself. He can only use his gifts for the benefit of others and it is impossible for him to exchange energies with himself for healing and other spiritual strengths. = Recent Developments = Kaikuro was first seen doing odd jobs around Elwynn Forest, where he met a Night Elf named Fianola, who offered to help him learn more about the world and develop his skills. He was later introduced to Fianola's friend, Mokaddian, who soon became Kaikuro's personal trainer, attempting to help him gain physical strength to help survive in the harsh world. After some time in Stormwind, he heard that a company called the Wayward Riders was recruiting. A little desperate for work, he joined without thourough research into the company. Not long later, Fianola decided to check up on Kaikuro and, intrigued by the company after some encouragement from Kaikuro, joined as well. After joining the Wayward Riders company, Kaikuro was thrown into one messy situation after another. He was cursed by the Rider's rival warloc, Trestina, which as of now, he has not been cured. He is currently struggling with balancing his healing duties in the group and trying to help sort out emotional problems between his guildmates, particularily Liante and Jisella. After attempting to express his romantic feelings for Fianola, he was turned down gently and became rather depressed and briefly fell ill, but he quickly sprang back after being cared for by Liante and his new friend Kiema. Currently he is taking a brief break from the Riders while he gets his thoughts sorted out, and he will soon return stronger then before. He currently has a pet silver-and-black striped cat named Willow, and a brown-and-white speckled horse named Zephyr, both female. As of now, Kaikuro sees his primary duty in the guild as a healer and counseler- a friend who can be relied upon in times of emotional need. He has little physical talents to offer, so he does what he can to offer his services to the company in the best way that he can. Category:Alliance Category:Human